denial
by bearfuck
Summary: It was three in the morning, and Gokudera was still firmly in denial. 8059


**Title:** Denial  
**Author:** bandanability  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** a bit of smuttiness, a bit of profanity  
**Prompt: **V60. Gokudera/Yamamoto – denial, "You don't mean anything to me."  
**Word count:**773  
**Notes: **Written for khrfest on LJ.

They were sitting on the bottom of Gokudera's bed, at three in the morning, and they were arguing. The subject was irrelevant, as always, and Yamamoto just wanted them to be able to spend five minutes together without Gokudera calling him a dumbass, or a baseball-idiot, or anything like that.

"Fuck this, I'm going to sleep." Gokudera crawled to the top of the bed and curled up in a ball, as far from Yamamoto as possible. He shut off the television and closed his eyes.

Yamamoto sat there, awed at the quick conclusion to their bickering, and he laid down next to Gokudera and watched him try to sleep, watched his face relax for a quick moment before tensing up again, eyes popping open.

"Goddamn it, do you need to breathe so loudly? And stop looking at me."

"Ahaha, sorry." Gokudera slid back under the blankets and turned away from him with a huff, quickly falling asleep.

-

They were curled up in Gokudera's bed, at five in the morning, and they were touching. Gokudera was sound asleep, and had somehow managed to arrange himself in his sleep so that he was on top of Yamamoto (who, by this point, was wide awake and rock hard), hands splayed across a muscular chest, pushing up the shirt that should've been keeping them apart. A small moan escaped a set of lips, and Yamamoto honestly couldn't say which of them made the noise. Their legs were entwined, Gokudera's cheek against Yamamoto's neck, and _oh damn it, he's hard too._ Yamamoto tried his hardest to ignore the fact that Gokudera's hard-on was pressing against his leg, and gradually managed to fall into something that could be called sleep.

-

They were lying in Gokudera's bed, at seven in the morning, and they were slowly waking up. The first thought to cross Gokudera's mind was that he was still sleeping, still dreaming, and so he murmured something impossible to comprehend against Yamamoto's neck and shifted his position so that he's properly straddling the other boy, a hand between strong legs. When he pulled his face back to kiss Yamamoto, he saw that his eyes were just starting to flick open, his expression screaming confusion. It registered that the dream was over, and he was about to give the idiot a handjob. He jerked his hand back and rolled off of Yamamoto, who turned to face him, half-smiling, eyes barely open. Suddenly, there were arms around him, and he was pressed against a warm chest, shaking with a bit of laughter.

"Good morning, Gokudera-kun. Sleep well?"

Gokudera scowled at him and pushed away. "Fuck you."

"Ahaha, sounds like fun."

"Stop being a dick."

Dark eyes finally opened fully, looking a bit more alert. "Oops." He laughed.

"Just for the record, _this_," he gestured between his legs, "has _nothing_ to do with you."

"Alright." Still smiling.

"You don't mean a thing to me."

"Fine."

"You're an idiot."

"You done?"

"…yeah." Gokudera sighed. "But really - "

"You're not hard because of me. I get it. Bathroom's down the hall."

Gokudera didn't move.

-

They were on top of Gokudera's bed, at half past seven in the morning, and they were fucking. More specifically, Yamamoto was fucking Gokudera, rocking his hips against the italian, panting and moaning, both of them slick with sweat. Yamamoto leaned in to plant a kiss on half-opened lips, only to be met with a cheek. He paused and shot Gokudera a confused look.

"Don't make this personal."

"Gotcha," Yamamoto muttered, resuming his earlier rhythm, trying to avoid looking Gokudera in the eye, trying not to acknowledge the way the silver-haired boy was watching him, his expression almost affectionate. He slid a hand between their bodies and wrapped it around Gokudera's cock to a soft moan, pumping it in time with his thrusts, small noises escaping both their lips.

Gokudera pushed his hips up against the hand wrapped around him, against Yamamoto's member buried inside of him, and came, muscles contracting as he cried out something that sounded like it could very well have been Yamamoto's name, not that he would ever admit it. The other boy came a second later before pulling out and collapsing on the bed next to Gokudera, wrapping his arms around the small body.

-

They were perched on Gokudera's couch, at ten-forty in the evening, and they were trying to work. Tsuna was asleep on the chair beside them, his homework spread across his lap, snoring lightly, oblivious. When this registered, Gokudera shot Yamamoto a look, raised his eyebrow, and jerked his head towards the bedroom, and their work was quickly forgotten.

thoughts?


End file.
